


Second chance

by Jadegirly2k



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k
Summary: Lucas waits nervously for His date
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 43
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one
> 
> Updated:

Lucas Ripley sat nervously at the restaurant waiting for his date to arrive. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous. It wasn’t like they were strangers.

She’d already texted and said she’d got caught up at work and was running late but was on her way. He’d ordered her favourite vodka and tonic which sat waiting for her, while he sipped a beer.

Maybe his nerves were a way of saying it was a bad idea seeing her again. Trying to worn him to stay clear.

The door of the restaurant opened and he smiled as a beautiful woman walked up to his table.

“Hi chief.” She smiled prettily. He hadn’t realised before this minute how breathtakingly beautiful Victoria Hughes was. 

Perhaps it was because whenever he saw her she was always in her turnout gear at the scene of a fire. He didn’t really get to see her often outside of work dressed in a very, he hated himself for thinking it, sexy red dress.

“Hi.” He greeted back, trying not to let how she looked affect his behaviour. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Been keeping busy, it’s good having a day off and finally being able to get out in something other then my uniform and turnout gear.”

She bought his attention back to her dress and he looked at how it clung perfectly to all the right places on her. It was mid-thigh length but made her legs look very long.

“Chief?” He looked at her realising she’d asked him a question.

“Um, sorry. What was that?” He blushed.

“How have you been keeping?”

“Same busy, always lots of paperwork.” She nodded. The conversation stalled, neither knowing what to say.

Lucas felt awkward trying to make small talk. Just then a tall blonde woman came up next to Victoria.

“I’m sorry I’m late Luke, darling.” She slid into the chair before he had a chance to stand up and pull it out for her.

“Um Hughes, this is Eva, Eva, this is one of my firefighters Victoria Hughes.”

Eva held out a long slender hand with perfectly manicured nails and shook Victoria’s hand “Nice to meet you Victoria. I didn’t think firefighters dined in places like this.” Lucas frowned at Eva for being rude but Hughes seemed unfazed.

“Well, my date is a Doctor, actually. He chose it. In fact, I should go he’s waiting for me. It was nice seeing you Chief. Enjoy your meal. Nice meeting you too Eva.” She smiled and walked away.

“She’s pretty, Luke. Must be hard having lots of beautiful female firefighters around all the time.” Eva said her blue eyes twinkling which was usually a sign she was jealous.

Lucas sighed “I’ve never dabbed my pen in the company ink, Eva.” He took her hand in his.

“Let’s not talk about work.” He said “So what should we toast to?”

Eva smiled “A second chance?”

Lucas smiled back. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Victoria sitting down with her date and for a brief second, he wished it was him on a date with her.

He shook the thought from his head and turned back to his ex-wife.

He raised his glass and clinked it with hers. “To second chances.”

Victoria Hughes stared at herself admiringly in the mirror. The red dress that Maya and Andy helped her pick out fit her body perfectly, accentuating all the right places and the color made her caramel skin glow.

It had been a while since she had been on a dinner date and she was slightly nervous. 

The cute doctor, from Grey Sloan memorial, had asked her out on a date when she’d dropped a patient off at the hospital. He was a surgeon with really nice eyes. She could certainly get lost in them.

After applying her makeup, subtle apart from a swipe of gold eyeshadow, and lipgloss, she added gold hoop earrings and a gold bracelet and put on her heels.

It was a good thing he was tall at 6’1 because with heals she was easily 5’11.

She didn’t get to dress up like this often but the restaurant he was taking her to was quite fancy. She’d been there once before when she’d celebrated a friends birthday.pop

It was a short drive to the restaurant and she found a parking spot easily. She was a few minutes early but she didn’t mind. She wasn’t the type that needed to make a grand entrance. She’d wait at the bar and order a drink until he arrived.

The restaurant was packed. She told the maitre’d the name the table was booked under and as she figured he hadn’t arrived yet but she could wait at the bar.

She started to walk to the bar when she spotted a familiar face. Chief Ripley was sitting at a table looking incredibly nervous. Did he have a date? She wondered.

They’d recently got talking at the peer support group where he’d spoken about how horrible the skyscraper fire had been and how it still haunted him even though it had been a couple of months ago. She’d taken the opportunity to apologise for shouting at him that night and accusing him of not caring when clearly he had.

Seeing him sitting there, wearing a blue shirt and blazer she thought how handsome he looked. It was the second time he’d surprised her with his out of work uniform. She decided to go and say hello before her date arrived.

He smiled at her as she approached “Hi Chief.” She smiled.

“Hi. How are you?”

“I’m good.” She replied airily “Been keeping busy, it’s good having a day off and finally being able to get out in something other then my uniform and turnout gear.”

She noticed him look at her dress admiringly and thought maybe she saw something in his expression change as he did so. His expression made her feel….warm....all over. He was definitely distracted as he didn’t respond when she asked him the next question.

“Chief?” She jogged him out of his reverie.

“Um, sorry. What was that?” He blushed.

Had he been thinking about her...naked, she wondered, blushing herself.

“How have you been keeping?”

He cleared his throat as he said “Same busy, always lots of paperwork.”

She nodded understandably. The conversation stalled, neither knowing what to say next. She couldn’t stop wondering what thoughts had been going through his head about her.

Just then a tall blonde woman came up next to her and slid into the seat opposite him.

“I’m sorry I’m late Luke, darling.”

 _Luke? Darling?_ Was this his girlfriend? She wondered. She eyed the blonde, heavily made up woman. Yes, this was the type of woman she imagined the chief dating.

“Um Hughes, this is Eva, Eva, this is one of my firefighters Victoria Hughes.”

Eva held out a long slender hand with perfectly manicured nails and shook Victoria’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Victoria. I didn’t think firefighters dined in places like this.”

 _Oh bitchy too._ She thought. _Great taste, Chief._

“Well, my date is a Doctor, actually. He chose it. In fact, I should go, he’s waiting for me. It was nice seeing you, Chief. Enjoy your meal. Nice meeting you too, Eva.” She smiled and walked away. 

She’d spotted her date walking in and he’d waved at her. He walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek. He smelt quite nice. They sat at the table and he asked her what she’d like to drink.

“Um, vodka tonic please.” She smiled flirtatiously at the cute doctor. She watched as he raised his hand and called for the waiter and ordered their drinks.

She glanced back to where the chief was sitting in time to see him reach for his date’s hand. They raised their glasses for a toast. For some reason, she felt disappointed that this was his taste in women.

“Earth to Vic,”

“Sorry.” She blushed. Focus on your date, Vic, she commanded and not the chief’s. 

She smiled flirtatiously again at Jackson Avery willing the night to go the right way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas takes his date home for some lone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The powers that be demanded I fixed this. So did I? 😈

Lucas looked at the warm naked body in the bed next to his and wondered how this happened.

It had all started a couple of weeks ago. He’d decided to drive a little further out of town, so he could get away and not risk bumping into anyone he knew. He found a quiet diner which was perfect. It was out of the way and unlikely anyone from Seattle would come there.

He opened up his laptop put his files on the table and ordered a coffee and a bagel. The bagel was slightly stale and the coffee lukewarm but it was fine. He could work without pressure and found himself starting to relax as he started reading through reports and stats. He was so engrossed in his work that he thought he’d imagined it when he heard his name.

“Lucas Ripley, what a surprise seeing you here.”

He gulped thinking of all the places in the word to hear that voice again he didn’t think it would be here. He looked up into the green blue eyes of his ex-wife Eva.

He stood up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She still looking stunning even though it had been 14 years since their divorce.

“How are you?” He motioned for her to take a seat opposite him.

“Life’s good. I just sold a condo to an Arab billionaire.” She laughed.

“I’m impressed.” Lucas smiled. Eva could probably sell ice to an Eskimo if she wanted to.

“And yourself? Still into firefighting?”

He remembered how much they use to argue over him being a firefighter. She hated it and he loved it which resulted in him sleeping on the sofa 6 months into their marriage.

“Well not so much firefighting as am I doing paperwork.” He motioned to his laptop and numerous files. “I’m the chief now.” He shrugged feeling himself blush. Eva had always had that affect on him, making him feel like a school kid.

“Wow, Luke that’s really impressive. I’m so proud of you.” He was a little surprised by her praise. He thought she’d scoff at him being the man in charge, because she’d often thought he was too good for firefighting.

They talked for hours and when he looked out the window, he was surprised it was dark.

“Wow, where did the time go.” She breathed “I’d better get going.” She hesitated before saying “It was fun catching up Luke, we should do it again sometime.”

He nodded, surprised that he had enjoyed himself too. Their divorce had been bitter and they’d not spoken since. He’d always imagined bumping into her would be the equivalent to hell on earth but it had been quite nice. He could definitely see himself seeing her again.

“Don’t you dare Luke!” Jennifer said angrily when he’d called her later to tell her about his surprise encounter. “She made your life hell! I know you’ve not dated in a while but don’t you dare go back to her.” The way she spat out the last word made him chuckle.

“It would be quite romantic, divorced and then rekindling our romance after all this time.”

Jennifer groaned “no, no, no. Absolutely no!”

He came off the phone promising her he wouldn’t get involved with Eva again but a couple of weeks later, he found himself feeling bored and decided to give her a call.

Again, the conversation flowed and they talked for a couple of hours before she said she had to get some sleep as she had an early appointment. Before he could stop himself he asked her out on a date and she’d accepted. He decided he wouldn’t mention that little detail to Jennifer.

They met at a nice restaurant in Portland, which was where she lived now. She had her own realtor company which was doing well. She hadn’t remarried and didn’t have kids.

After dinner, they decided to go for a walk and when she reached for his hand he didn’t stop her. It felt nice. She was probably the last person he’d ever held hands with anyway.

He walked her to her car and went to do the customary kiss on her cheek when she turned her head and their lips met. He pulled away a bit stunned.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“I’m not.” She breathed seductively. “I’ve liked seeing you these last few weeks.”

He nodded “me too.”

“Dinner next week?” She asked opening her car door and climbing in. He couldn’t help but admire her long legs as her skirt rose up slightly.

“Yes I’ll call you.” He said. She smiled and he waved as she drove off. On the drive back to Seattle, he thought about his disastrous marriage to Eva. Had anything changed that would make things work a second time around?

The next day work was a bit busier, long, boring meetings a couple of station visits and then the peer support group that he ran. He really enjoyed it as it gave the firefighters a chance to talk to people who maybe understood the difficulties they went through.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Hughes and Montgomery sitting in the back when he stood up to talk about his experiences and even more surprised when Hughes came up to him to apologise for shouting at him.

“I understood where you were coming from.” He smiled.

“I didn’t exactly understand the same for you.”she admitted honestly. “Anyway I really expected to hate being here today but I really liked what you had to say.”

“Thank you, I think.” He smirked and she laughed nervously realising what she’d said hadn’t come out right and it came out even worse when she tried to rephrase it but he realised something interesting. Whenever he met Hughes, the experience was always memorable and… something else. He couldn’t think of the word. As she said goodbye he found himself watching her leave and staring at the door long after she’d gone.

He was bought back to reality by his phone ringing. He glanced at the display and saw it was Eva. He glanced at the door one more time before answering. “Hey”

“Hey yourself” 

“So I’ve booked a restaurant for next Wednesday. I hope that’s okay. I’m looking forward to seeing you.” He said smiling .

“Me too. Seems too long to wait,”

“It will fly by.” He chuckled

And it did.

And again, he ran into Hughes at the restaurant and had that same feeling which he’d named intrigued. She intrigued him. She was fiery, passionate, loyal. She rambled when she got nervous and had a beautiful smile and contagious laugh. She made him just want to sit and laugh over nothing. He couldn’t remember ever feeling that way. When he saw her sit down with her date he’d felt a pang of jealousy and had to remind himself he was on a date with Eva.

“So what should we toast to?” He said taking a deep breath and bringing himself back.

“To a second chance?”

He smiled taking one more glance at Hughes before clinking his glass with hers “To second chances.”

However, the second chance he was thinking of wasn’t with Eva. He had to force himself not to keep glancing over at Hughes and he could tell that Eva had noticed he wasn’t completely there but she wasn’t saying anything which again was unusual. 

He knew she had a pretty bad temper if she didn’t get what she wanted.

She reached for his hand and started stroking it.

“Should we get out of here. I can think of better things we could do with our time.” She flirted.

As usual Eva’s timing was impeccable. She decided to speak just as Hughes and her date were walking by.

He saw her date smirk and nod appreciatively at him and Hughes looked ….disappointed maybe. He couldn’t be sure or was that wishful thinking on his part.

“Goodnight Chief.” She said giving him a slight smile. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.

“You too, Hughes.” He watched them walk to the door and her date put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out the restaurant and he felt that same pang of jealousy he’d felt earlier.

He called for the check. He needed to get out of here.

For once he wished his phone would ring with an emergency but no such luck.

“Where did you park?”

He pointed just across the street to his car. Eva walked close and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Let’s leave my car here and go to your place.”

He shifted uncomfortably, “Eva, I think we should slow down. We don’t want to rush into anything. Things ended pretty badly between us.” He untangled her arms from his neck.

She gave an exaggerated pout “okay, but you will make this up to me.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Walk me to my car?”

He smiled. “Naturally.” She linked her arm through his and they walked to her car. Once there, she kissed him again a bit longer, this time. “Night Luke.”

As he arrived back at his car he saw Hughes’ date standing outside the restaurant. He was looking impatiently at his watch. Lucas decided to walk over and see if everything was okay.

“Hi.” He smiled. “You were with Hugh-Victoria tonight right?”

“Yes.Dr Jackson Avery.” The younger man held out his hand. The two men shook hands. “Vic lost her keys so she came back here. I suggested leaving her car but she insisted. Said she needed it for work tomorrow.” He looked impatiently at his watch again.

“Do you have to be somewhere?”

“Actually I do.”

“Well if you want I don’t mind waiting for her and if she hasn’t found them I’ll drop her home.”

Jackson looked relieved and uncertain at the same time. “Are you sure? I mean I shouldn’t leave but I really do have somewhere urgent to be.”

Lucas nodded. “it’s no problem. I’ll tell Vic you had an emergency.”

Jackson slapped him on the back “Thanks.” And then walked away without a second thought. A few minutes later Vic walked out and Lucas felt his breath hitch. She honestly got more beautiful every time he saw her. 

“Chief?” She said quizzically walking over to him.

“Your date had to leave. He had an emergency or something so I…er said I’d wait to tell you.”

Her big brown eyes widened in surprise. “Where’s your date, Eva?”

“She’s gone home”

“Alone?” She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Alone.” He nodded. He watched to see if she had any kind of feelings about that but her expression gave nothing away. “Did you find your keys?”

“No.“ She shook her head. They said they’ll call if they turn up but I guess I’m kind of stuck for the night.” 

“You can stay at mine.” He blurted out before he could stop himself and she raised her eyebrows at him again. “I’ve got two spare rooms… I mean. so you are welcome to crash there tonight if you need somewhere to stay… tonight…”

She smiled warmly at him. “That would be great. I’d hate to call my super at this time of night. He’ll be pissed enough about having to change the locks as it is.”

They walked over to his car and he opened the door for her. She climbed in and he closed the door and walked round to the other side. He had no idea what he was doing. Why had he offered to let her stay at his when she probably had friends or family he could drop her to instead.

“I thought you and Eva had plans tonight.”

He glanced over and her and realized she was mocking him. “Ha ha. Eva was-is my ex wife.”

“Oh.” He glanced at her again as he stopped at a set of traffic lights. “So you’re finding your way back to each other, that’s sweet.”

“No nothing like that.” He shook his head and started driving as the lights turned to green.”I mean it’s nice catching up with her and I’d be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind but then I…”

“You what?”

He didn’t answer and instead turned the car down a residential street with really nice houses. Vic watched as he pulled into the driveway of one of the houses.

“This is your house?” She said in surprise. He nodded. “It’s gorgeous and big. You live here all alone?”

He nodded again “come I’ll give you the tour.” He opened the door and showed her around the kitchen, lounge, dining room, study, where she marveled at his floor to ceiling library that ran along an entire wall. “There’s a pool out back and a gym in the basement. Follow me.” He lead her upstairs and showed her the two guest rooms with fully made up beds. “Pick one.”

She shrugged and chose the first door.

“I can’t really offer you anything to sleep in except one of my crew shirts, if you like.”

“Oh that would be perfect. This dress wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in and it’s a bit too chilly tonight to be sleeping nude.” She watched as his eyes darkened and his mouth opened slightly at her words. She blushed remembering who she was talking to. “Sorry um yes a T-shirt would be fine.”

He walked into his bedroom and came back a few minutes later with a station 88 crew shirt. As he handed it to her their fingers touch and he felt her smooth skin and wondered what it would be like to touch her.

“Thank you, chief”

“Call me Lucas.”

“Thank you, Lucas.” She beamed.

“Well, goodnight Victoria.” He turned to leave when she called him

“Wait! You didn’t finish.”

“Finish?” His brows knitting together in confusion.

“In the car you were saying about not getting back with Eva.”

“Oh yea well… it did cross my mind but our divorce was messy and we were divorced within a year so I don’t think it’s right between us.”

“There was another but.” She said stepping forward towards him.

He was looking at her. They held each other’s gaze not saying anything. “But I think someone else came along to remind me how bad an idea getting back with Eva would be and this person makes my heart race.”

He continued to hold her gaze hoping she knew who he was referring to. He really wanted to kiss her but didn’t want to risk making a move unless she wanted him too.

“I’m glad Jackson had an emergency.” She said looking at his mouth and licking her lips.

“Me too.” He gulped. He was breathing heavily as she watched him. She took a step towards him reaching up to touch his face and he couldn’t hold back any longer and took that as his cue to grab her and kiss her passionately on the lips.

She tangled her fingers into his blonde curls bringing his mouth down on her kissing him back just as feverishly. Her back hit the door as he pushed her up against it. He ran his hands up the side of body and when his hands hit the curve of her breasts, he suddenly came crashing back to reality and pulled away.

“Wh-what’s wrong.” She panted breathlessly, her eyes were glazed over, her lips looked bruised.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m taking advantage. You shouldn’t have to feel that you have to do this because you’re in my house.”

She took a step forward again so she could rest her hand on his chest. “I don’t feel I have to.” She looked into his blue eyes which had almost turned black “I want to.” She whispered. He groaned as she reached up and kissed him again. He knew he should stop this but he’d never wanted anything more in his life. He picked her up and carried her across the hall to his bedroom kicking the door shut behind him.

Making love to Victoria Hughes was nothing like he’d ever experienced before. He only cared about pleasuring her over and over. The sounds of her moaning and cries as she orgasmed was like a symphony to his ears and when he finally entered her, joining them together he felt like he was finally home and never wanted to do this with anyone else ever again.

Afterwards, he held her, kissing her shoulder and neck, their legs entwined. She giggled when his beard tickled her neck.   
  
He looked into her eyes before kissing her deeply. He’d probably have to tell Eva their relationship wasn’t going any further and she’d probably hit the roof but he didn’t care because this was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha bet you thought vic was his date 😈
> 
> Be careful what you wish for 😈😈


End file.
